Al final solo somos tu y yo
by Angy Roose
Summary: Entre la pelea del y el mal, solo un sentimiento hara la diferencia;¿Còmo luchas contra tu misiòn, perjuicios y sentimientos?, ¿Còmo peleas contra algo que no conoces y se supone que no debes sentir?... one-shoot


"Entre la pelea del bien y el mal solo un sentimiento hará la diferencia; ¿Cómo luchas contra tu misión, perjuicios y sentimientos?, ¿cómo peleas contra algo que no conoces y se supone que no debes sentir?..."

Te veía sonreír ajena a mi mirada, ajena a que por tu culpa me consumía en un pozo de confusión y frustración; día a día te observo en tu ir y venir de lo que es tu rutina y no me canso de hacerlo por que de un tiempo para acá las cosas han cambiado.

Yo un ser demoniaco, alguien que provenía del inframundo y prácticamente programado para hacer sufrir no podía sentir amor, no podía estar enamorado de alguien como tú… un ángel enviado por dios… nuestros destinos ya estaban escritos y esto que me pasaba no podía ser porque desde el momento en que un ser humano pisó la tierra estaba dicho que nosotros solo podemos ser enemigos, para esto fue enviado para acabar contigo antes de esa guerra y evitar que fueras un problema… esa es mi misión… pero las cosas no siempre pasan como deberían… aun recuerdo el día en que te decidiste a acercarte a mi por primera vez desde que entre a esto que llamas "escuela"

************************************* ****************************FLASH BACK************************************************************************

Hola, me puedo sentar?- yo solo te ignore atento a lo que dijeras- oye se que empezamos mal pero creo que deberíamos intentar ser amigos, que te parece?- en realidad eso me saco de mi concentración, quien diría que tu sola me harías las cosas mas sencillas

Yo no puedo ser tu amigo así que déjame en paz niñita, entre nosotros solo podrá existir odio- te conteste seco mientras me empezaba a levantar del suelo- entendiste?

Lo lamento pero yo no podría odiarte, tal ves me caes un poco mal por la forma en que te comportaste conmigo ese día en la tienda, pero realmente me gustaría ser tu amiga…

Por que te interesa serlo de alguien como yo?, me lo podrías explicar?- no lo entendía me debatía entre hacerte callar de inmediato y acabar con mi misión de una buena vez o el de hacerte sufrir hasta que te rindieras.

Por que se que no eres malo- sonreí con sorna, que equivocada estabas- en tu mirada puedo ver soledad y mucho dolor, quiero ayudarte, quiero ver en esa mirada mas que tristeza- me desconcertaste pero ante cualquier cosa que otra persona haría yo reaccione con ira y me abalance sobre ti, sosteniéndote de tus hombros mientras recargaba tu espalda en el árbol que estaba detrás de ti

No te entrometas mas de lo debido chiquilla si no quieres acabar mas mal de lo que vas a resultar- te solté y empecé a marcharme pero aun con la distancia que con mis pasos tomaba te escuche murmurar algo desconcertaste

"Te quiero ayudar Inu-chan, me importas"

*********************************************************************END FLASH BACK*************************************************************

Por que Kag?, por que te has transformado en algo mas que una misión, por que no te mantuviste lejos de mi como todos te lo recomendaban y me hacías esto mas fácil- murmure- por que todo cambio desde ese instante?, antes de saber que te importaba tu eras solo un estorbo, un eslabón mas en la cadena de obtener el poder absoluto, y engendrar en los seres que dios y tu protegen el odio por si mismos hasta consumirse por completo; pero no tenias que ser tan… tu y hacer existente en mi lo que un día creí perdido- y me enfrasque en mis recuerdos aquellos que hace mucho había enterrado

******************************** ***************************************FLASH BACK*******************************************************

Tu no eres nada para mi Inuyasha, solo me divertí contigo, no tienes dinero, no eres mas que un pobretón y el… el es mejor que tu en todos los sentidos, el tiene poder, dinero, y un apellido con revuelo y tu Inuyasha??, que tienes, nada mas que sueños y un bolsillo roto- hablaba fríamente una chica de mirar frio, esbelta figura y largos y lisos cabellos negros, todo en ella era perfección y sofisticación, todo en ella era una farsa, un cuerpo vacio carcomido por la avaricia y la ambición.

Y ahí frente a ella se encontraba un chico con ojos color doras impregnados de ira conteniéndola en los puños, atractivo definitivamente pero no lo suficientemente "bueno" para la joven que estaba con el.

Lo siento querido, pero como lo dije no eres mas que una basura- se comenzaba a retirar cuando empezó fue volteada bruscamente

Escúchame Kikyo, te arrepentirás de todo esto y te hare que te tragues cada una de tus palabras- después la soltó dejando que se marchara con una sonrisa triunfal.

******************************************************************** END FLASH BACK******************** *************************************

Y por asares del destino que yo mismo me propicie hice toda clase de cosas bajas solo para conseguir mi venganza, lastime a gente que amaba, la aleje de mi y me perdí en mi propia oscuridad, dejando que el odio me consumiera convirtiéndome en un cuerpo sin alma deseoso de dulce sabor de la venganza… y cuando al fin la conseguí el precio fue venir aquí y convertirme en un soldado del inframundo- sonrió con cinismo mientras recordaba- para seguir haciendo daños a otros , incitándolos a que dejaran consumir por sus propios demonios… esto soy yo- murmure- ya no hay forma de cambiarlo.

Desde que me asignaron acaba contigo, me dedique a hacerte la vida imposible, pero cada plan resultaba fallido, lo lograba sembrar en ti odio, dolor, envidia u otro sentimiento mezquino, solo para hacerte sucumbir y lograr quitarte tus preciadas alas. Al contrario solo lograba que te acercas más a mí, y en cierto modo eso me empezó a agradar, siempre estabas y sigues a mi lado cuando te necesito.

Me dedique a investigarte, a querer saber mas de ti, de lo que otros pensaran de ti, en mi mete me decía " solo necesitas una persona que la odie para destruirla" pero esa estúpida voz en mi ser solo me gritaba " averigua de ella, que le gusta, quien le importa… investiga si tu puedes ser parte de lo que ama"; pero no encontré nada, para todos los que te conocían eras su ángel, concepto nada erróneo, todos sabían lo que eras ( n/a: claro hablando figuradamente), todos menos tu y se suponía que eso debía ser un factor a mi favor, pero nunca lo fue ni lo es.

Hace una semana hice lo que fue mi jugada central para de una vez obtener tus alas, era el festival del día del "amor y la amistad"

********************************************************************* Flas Back**********************************************************************

Me pare en medio del escenario tomando el micrófono y captando la atención de todos, con mi habitual sonrisa cínica y malvada mire a Kagome y empezaba a hablar:

I: bien compañeros me permito acercarme a hablar para felicitar a nuestra amiga Kag- exclamo con sorna- por haber organizado de excelente manera este evento- mis compañeros aplaudieron mientras la ella sonreí feliz y me miraba con alegría a- aunque… no se necesita demasiado intelecto para logar algo como esto Kag, vamos unos que otros arreglos, dar ordenes de cómo acomodar sillas y los números que se van a presentar jaja, dime Kag, no te estresaste? Esto suena muuucho para alguien como tu, con tan poca inteligencia para lograrlo- los aplausos cesaron en el momento en que el empezó a herir a la chica verbalmente, mas de uno se le quiso ir encima para partirle la cara, y Kag solo había bajado la mirada dejando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos para que no vieran lo opaca se había vuelto sus ojos y como aguantaba las ganas de derramar el mar de lagrimas que se agolpaban en ellos.- felicidades chiquilla por lograrlo- y empecé aplaudir con burla y sorna mientras tu salías corriendo, huyendo de todos pero en especial huyendo de mí, fue entonces que te seguí y mas de unos de tus pretendientes los senté de un solo golpe cuando se atravesaron en mi camino.

Me importo poco lo que murmurarán, ya me faltaba poco para acabar con esa situación que me agobiaba y confundía, necesitaba asegurarme que te había hecho caer y al fin me entregarías tu alas… para acabar con los sentimientos que me inspirabas.

Ahí estabas tú, bajó ese gran árbol llorando profundamente, y en lugar de producirme felicidad algo dentro de mi que no sabia que existía se estrujo, me quise acercar pero cuando di el primer paso dispuesto a no se si a acabar contigo definitivamente o abrazarte y secar tus lagrimas con mis labios te escuche hablar

K: Por que?, por que me odias?, que te he hecho?- mientras derramabas gruesas lagrimas- por que me humillas y me desprecias?, por que disfrutas con mi dolor? Cuando yo solo quiero verte feliz Inuyasha, yo… solo quiero hacerte feliz… como quisiera poder odiarte y hacerte pagar cada una de estas lagrimas que estoy derramando por ti- tus palabras sonaban tristes sin pizca de de odio- pero… no puedo, no se puede odiar lo que se ama- te vi sonreirá con tristeza- aunque tu no me ames- usaste un tono tan triste, tan desolado, que quise golpearme por idiota, pero también surgió en mi la ira, la confusión logrando que lleno de estas dos ultimas emociones salí de mi escondite y te enfrente mientras tu me mirabas sorprendida

Por que?!!- te grite- por que no me odias y me haces las cosas mas sencillas?!!!- me acerque a ti- por que no me desprecias como todos y dejas de buscar en mi una pureza que no existe?!!, MALDITA SEA KAGOME, PELEA!! , Pelea como lo que eres un ser divino y te muestras tal cual, yo tengo q acabar contigo!!- mientras te zarandeaba- dame tus alas!!, hazte una mortal y deja que tus propios miedos te consuman y nos haces esto mas fácil a ambos?!!- te mire y tu seguías en shock- por que demonios no dejas de confundirme y de hacerme lo que me haces?!!, ríndete de una buena vez a tu parte humana, entrégame tus alas o hare que por las malas me las entregues- mi ojos se inyectaron de sangre tornándose de un color rojizo, mis cabellos antes platas se tornaron negros como la noche, de mi espalda surgieron un par de alas negras y de en mis manos apareció una espada de enorme tamaño con aspecto amenazante- me dedicare a hacerle daño a cuanto ser ames y hayas ayudado- solté mis palabras con odio y con suma maldad- me los llevare uno a uno para que ello mismos se destruyan, hare que sufran y escucharas su gritos de lamento en tu mente sin poder hacer nada y al final cuando ya no tengan fuerzas y tu no soportes mas los matare frente a tus ojos y me beberé su sangre- me relamí los labios, disfrutando tu cara de miedo, estaba feliz por mi resultado pero tu aspecto cambio, tu rostro se torno serio, tu ojos se oscurecieron y de ti surgió un luz pura, por primera vez ante mi ojos te trasformaste, tu cabellos crecieron mas y tu cuerpo lo cubrió un túnica blanca con pequeños destellos oros, y en tus manos un arco y flechas.

Suficiente Taisho- me dijiste con tranquilidad y paz- no permitiré que acabes con todo lo que he creado y dañes todo lo bueno que aquí hay, si quieres mis alas tendrás que matarme solo te digo algo yo no me rendiré fácilmente- mientras te ponías en posición de batalla

Bien.. .empieza la diversión- sonreí con diversión maligna, por fin habías despertado- me alegra poder tener al fin una batalla digna, ya me estaba cansado de jugar solo- te dije con burla

Esta batalla siempre ha sido tuya Taisho, peleas contra mismo y tu naturaleza, yo nunca he sido tu enemiga- me contestaste serena y una mirada de profunda paz y… amor? Que me hacia sentir extraño y mas desorientado de lo que ya estaba

Déjate de tonterías y pelea!!- te grite con furia mientras m lance a atacarte

Duramos mucho peleando, ambos cansados y con heridas profundas en nuestros cuerpos, y justo cuando iba a darte un golpe certero te desvaneciste ocultando tus alas y tomando tu forma humana (n/a: en forma humana solo tenia unas cuantas heridas, nada grave); me acerque a ti, tenia la oportunidad de acabar contigo en ese instante, pero verte en ese estado tan indefensa me sentí incapaz de dañarte, por esos estúpido sentimientos que me inspirabas me hacían odiarte… odiarte por que te amo y esto me estaba cambiando, te amo y te odio hasta el punto que llevaba a la locura no saber que hacer contigo.

Volví a mi forma humana y decidí llevarte a tu casa en mis brazos pero cuando estaba por levantarte apareció Hoyou, tu ángel acompañante, me miro con desprecio y fe el quien te tomo en sus brazos apartándote de mí .

H: Aléjate de ella Taisho- lo escuche murmurar

I: No podrás protegerla para siempre angelucho, lo sabes no?- le conteste retándolo

H: mientras tenga vida, esa es mi misión- me contesto tajantemente y se marcho.

****************************************************************************END FLAH BACK**********************************************************

Ese día me invadieron los celos, el odio y el miedo, a partir de entonces ESE no e despegaba de ti, se hizo tu amigo y casi tu novio, cuando te veía te trataba igual y tu siempre le sonreías… a todos, incluso a mi que te había hecho mucho daño, tu parecías no recordar nuestro encuentro, siempre me regalabas una sonrisa y una mirada dulce… a mi, un demonio que moría por tu amor…. Un demonio enamorado de un ángel que no puede amar.

Intente alejarme pero no pude, quise dejar de ser un ser maligno pero eso fue a un mas imposible, mi jefe, ese ser despreciable solo me dejo una opción… o lo hacia yo o lo hacia el de la manera mas cruel, " cuando sea humana, escuchaste?" esas fueron sus palabras.

Es por eso que hoy me encuentro aquí Kag, esperándote para acabar con una historia que nuca tuvo un principio, hoy mientras ignoras mis miradas, mis pensamientos… mis sentimientos… hoy le pondré fin a todo.

Baje del árbol en el que me encontraba y a paso seguro me acerque a ti mientras me dabas la espalda, estabas sola por que así te lo había pedido con ese mensaje que te envié

" _Kag, ven al parque, necesito decirte algo urgente, ven sola por favor…. Atte.: Inuyasha"_

A cada paso que daba y en cada instante en el que te veì mas cerca de mi, mi corazón , del que hace poco se que tengo gracia a ti, se hacia pedazos, pero todo se detuvo cuando pasaste tu dulce mirar en mi

Inu…- murmuraste con amor- que sucede?- en ese instante saque la daga que pondría fin a todo y la empuñe con fuerza dando solo un paso hacia a ti- Inu? Que vas hacer con eso?- me mirabas con miedo mientras retrocedías un poco, yo no quiero ver miedo en tu ojos por mi, así que sin mas preámbulos di un corte certero en mi brazo logrando que la sangre luyera rápidamente por herida hasta mi codo simulando una herida grave, vi que te acercabas corriendo, con preocupación…. Preocupada egoístamente por mi y sonreí.

Que haces tonto?, que te pasa?- me regañabas asustada, mientras tratabas de detener la hemorragia con tu pañuelo, mientras yo solo miraba al suelo, con los ojos sombríos

Lo siento- te murmure, mientras te abrazaba, tu solo me correspondiste tratando de tranquilizarme- en verdad lo siento… lo intente, quise que cayeras ante los sentimientos mas impuros de los seres humanos, y abandonaras tus alas… intente llenarte de dolor para que quisieras morir… lo intente y esta es mi ultima opción… - te dije con dolor, pero tu no entendías nada- Kag, te amo… y me duele tener que hacer esto, yo no quiero- y sin darme cuenta derramaba gruesas lagrimas y tu te aferrabas mas a mi aun sin comprenderme pero tratando de calmar mi dolor- pero no tengo opción- y empuñando la daga clave en tu corazón rápidamente, sentí como poco a poco tu cuerpo perdía fuerza, te empezaste a deslizar en mis brazos mientras el color de tus mejillas se desvanecía y así te transformaste en tu verdadera apariencia, tus alas dejaron caer una que otra pluma y en tu ultimo aliento me susurraste la única palabra que me destrozo

"Te Amo"… son esa declaración tu vida expiro

Y llore, te abrece y te bese con ahincó queriendo regresarte a la vida, grite tu nombre y acaricie tu rostro, incluso le pedí a ese dios que hace mucho abandone, del cual me aleje que te regresaras a mi, que si quería me castigara, me dejara en limbo penando sin retorno per que tu regresaras y ver aunque sea una ultima vez tu ojos…. A mí, a este demonio sin derechos, cual existencia ni siquiera debió ser concebida … pero no ocurrió, el se negó a escucharme y maldije, ya con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban empuñe de nuevo esa ladita daga dispuesto a acabar con mi vida y partir a cualquier lado en el que un ser como puede ir, a donde solo puede ir quine mata a un ángel, quien acaba con el amor de su vida, pero….

Muye bien Taisho- murmuro una voz fría y siniestra- no fue tan difícil cierto?, la verdad nuca dude de ti, eres el mejor… que te pasa?, debería estas feliz, una ángel menos ( haciendo una mueca macabra parecida a una sonrisa) ahhh pero no cualquier ángel debo decir, sino el mas fuerte de todo, ella como todos tenia una debilidad no es así Inuyasha?, se enamoro de un ser despreciable- apreté los puños con odio- eso déjate llevar por los sentimientos mas oscuros, demuestra lo que eres, una engendro de el infierno- (hablaba con cinismo y odio puro nuestro personaje)me lance dispuesto a matarlo pero me esquivo con facilidad y vi como se acercaba a ti dispuesto a borrar tu cuerpo de este mundo y robar tu esencia para hacerse mas fuerte, quise detenerlo pero me congelo con su aura maligna, sonrió triunfal de que vería tu verdadero final.

Cuando se acerco a ti a darte el beso de la muerte una espada lo atravesó y desapareció.

Eras tu, estabas viva, no cavia de la felicidad y en cuanto recobre la movilidad te vi acercarte a mi, pusiste una mano en mi rostro y me susurraste:

"yo también te amo"- me entregaste la daga y me besaste

Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, sigo estando a tu lado, seguimos asistiendo a la escuela, tu y yo estamos juntos, ambos como seres de luz y por increíble que suena también tengo amigos y lo mas importante te tengo a TI… mi ángel… mi Kagome .

"_**Se puede matar a un ángel enterrándole la daga de un demonio en el corazón impregnada con la sangre de su agresor, pero si su asesino tiene un sentimiento puro… un ángel no puede morir".**_

_**FIN**_

**Hooola!!, bueno después de mucho tiempo paso por acá para dejar mi nuevo finc, espero les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o recomendaciones jejeje**

**Cuídense mucho y tratare de estar viniendo mas seguido por acá.**

**Bye, besos.**

**Angy Roose (antes Angelthelove501)**

**pd: jeje porfa disculpen las faltas de ortografia y uno que otro desliz de dedo, la verdad ya no la he terminado de checar ya es algo tarde jeje y tengo sueño**


End file.
